shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Challengers/@comment-89.111.250.127-20141016204012/@comment-24329676-20141017050219
Think of challenger's weapons like gem weapons: they're really good, but tough to get. You might find yourself needing to spend gems to upgrade your stuff to be strong enough to beat the challengers, but it's worth it. The first thing you'll notice about the challenger's weapons is that they're already noticeably more powerful than the same-level weapons that you can buy in the shop. They're about 6 or more points' worth of damage stronger, and that 6 points is a lot; think of an easy to use weapon that's been upgraded before you even unlocked it. The next thing you'll notice about the challenger's weapons is not even the enemies have them. '''Sure, you'll find some exceptions, like some survival ninjas and challengers have nunchacku and Wasp has a naginata, but these weapons are unique in most aspects. You'll be glad knowing that the enemy won't be able to pull off the same moves as you. You'll be able to dominate enemies until the weapon becomes obsolete. Here are some rough comparisons between weapons: '''Nunchacku vs Machetes Nunchacku deal a few points extra damage than the Machetes. But the Nunchacku are so much more easy to use. My brother beat Lynx with the nunchacku, which were one level outdated. That's because he took advantage of the fact the Nunchacku moves are mainly combos, and the enemy generally can't get out of one of these combos once they've been hit the first time. The Machetes are also easy to use, but they don't score as many head hits as the nunchacku. The nunchacku have an uncanny tendency to hit the enemy's head, especially with the super slash. This means the nunchacku can kill enemies faster. Naginata vs Staff The Naginata is a fresh type of weapon. No other weapon in the game is alike to it, unless you count Colonel's beefed up version of this. The Naginata, while powerful and easy to use, has no rapid attacks. This means that enemies can take a little longer to defeat than with the Staff. However, the Naginata can strike enemies from a further distance than the staff, and there are a few attacks you can practically repeat over and over again until the enemy is down, without even moving position. The Staff is weaker than the Naginata when freshly bought, but it can be upgraded to almost catch up (there will always be a few damage points' differents). The Staff has a super fast low slash (down+punch) that is two rapid strikes. The Naginata's low slash is like a thrust of the spear that reaches far, pushes the enemy back and deals a fair amount of damage. The Staff's super slash is just as in'''accurate as the Naginata's. Overall, the Staff is weaker than the Naginata, but has a few more accurate attacks. However, the Naginata will be the weapon that can be used with least effort,because its attacks reach far and mean you won't get hit easily. '''Katana vs Axes The Katana wins. Hands down. It's so much more powerful. The attacks devastate the enemy and require barely any effort. This monster of a weapon hits heads very often and is great in survival. The Katana has medium speed attacks, and most attacks knock the enemy down, allowing you to fit in another '''attack whilst the enemy is down that usually hits the head. The axes on the other hand require excellent timing to use. Although on paper the Axes deal less damage than the Katana, it's the other way around. The axes are slower, and therefore deal more damage to compensate. But you have to be an expert to master the axes and use them properly; the Katanas anyone can use and succeed with. The Katana is is easier to use. It deals massive damage, and is fairly fast. It is extremely accurate and can be used from a long range. The Axes require true skill to use. They deal unbelievable damage, but are very slow and need exact timing to master. The axes' super slash is a true killer - it devastates the enemy once they get caught in it. The Katana is better. '''Wanderer's Staff vs Maces The Wanderer's Staff is the challenger weapon from act 4, and it is the same as the other staffs. It deals high damage and has a handful of rapid attacks, but isn't very accurate. The maces are like batons and other weapons of that type. Their attacks are very accurate, and often you can score double head hits by simply repeating the same move over and over again. These maces are extremely easy to use, and they can be mastered by any player regardless of skill. The maces deal high damage, and have a tendency to hit the head. Attacks are rapid and strike a medium distance. I believe the mace wins in this event. The mace is the weapon you can buy. The Wanderer's staff you must unlock.